


Transformers: Earthlings Among The Stars

by buttered_butter



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff, Happy, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, These are sparklings! Babies! Earth hot spots!, Yes some of them are non-binary!, main character tags for example might be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttered_butter/pseuds/buttered_butter
Summary: Earth sent them out to study space. They collected data for their creators, analyzed samples, compiled studies from the celestial bodies around them. Like their creators, they thought they were alone (of course they had their siblings and their friends and their creators there, to gather and share their findings) in the void of space. But they found others. Others like them, the rovers, the satellites and probes, with the ability to change shape, to transform, to think and feel. And they were ecstatic about the discovery.Cybertronians. Older... Wiser... Bigger.. Intelligent...er. And they've explored space! Made stuff!If only Cybertronians were equipped to deal with these Earthlings... both organic.... and mechanical.





	1. OAO-2 Stargazer: Origins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of drabbles, written specifically for some OC's based on Earth's vast collection of space probes, out there in the universe. These OC's are the result of some very excited brainstorming in the Infinite Briefcases server on Discord. They are our children.
> 
> Enjoy!

At first, there was warmth. An orange glow of thrusters, the breaking of the atmosphere, and burning metal. They couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, couldn’t feel the heat that was slowly making itself down to their outer plating. 

There was no panic settling in when the first part of the thrusters disengaged. They did not fear the sudden weightlessness as the fuel dissipated.

Darkness. That is what they… saw. Yes. Cold. Hot. That is what they felt. Light. Pinpricks of light began to appear. To register in their systems. 

Oh. It was bright! The… Sun! Yes! That was the Sun. 

It’s what warmed Earth up! Earth was… is…. Earth is home! Where they were created! Yes! 

Consciousness. They were beginning to recognize where they were! They’re in space! Space, yes, space! They had- no wait… have- they have a mission! Gather data! Yes. 

Stargazer! That’s their name! Yes! Stargazer. They are out here, in space, to gather data. To, look at the stars. Record something… record… Ultra violet light! Yes!

They felt some shifting, their systems registering something new. Data began to pour in from their surroundings, from their instruments. The data is beginning to register, the wavelengths. Earth? Sun? Of everything? 

How exciting!

How beautiful!

There is so much. Too much. Where did they have to put it? Where?

No. Who? Oh Earth! That’s where! They have to send it to Earth! Back home! Back to their creators! Yes. But how…?

There was a ping inside their systems. The data began to flow out of their many receivers, the signals being sent back (down or up?) to Earth. A ping registered in their system, a confirmation that Earth received the message.

NASA, said the ping. NASA received it. 

NASA… was… familiar. 

“T H A N K Y O U S T A R G A Z E R.”

“Y O U ‘ R E W E L C O M E… N A S A.”

Stargazer… started to feel giddy. Emotion? That’s what this is? Oh. Happy! Yes! They were starting to feel happy! The data’s being collected much faster, now. Coronas of stars, of the sun, a comet! 

“N A S A! H I!”

“H E L L O!”

“I F O U N D S T A R S!”

“H OW DO T H EY LO OK?”

They began to think… how could they describe it? Words start coming to them. “Beautiful.” “Perfect.” 

“SPEC TAC ULAR,” Stargazer sent back.

“GOO D.”

Something about that word made them feel happy… NASA was nice. NASA is nice. NASA sounds familiar, seemed familiar. Did… they know NASA? They think for a moment… Thinking… is new.

More data is coming in. From NASA this time. 

Then it registers in the telescope’s mind, shortly created moments before. NASA is their creator. There are people on Earth. Humans. Homo sapiens sapiens. Creators. They want to know. They want to collect. They want to observe.

They want to learn about space!

Stargazer is a step towards that. One of the very first steps to going beyond the moon (there’s a moon!) Stars! The sun! 

“NASA! THANK YOU!”

“???”

“FOR CREATING ME.”

Gratitude began to fill their systems. And something began to shift. Panels began to move, internals slowly began to rearrange themselves to settle carefully to accomodate hinges, pivots and joints. Limbs began to appear on their peripheral. They… had limbs attached to… hands? And… feet? Oh they have digits! Fingers! They wiggle them, reaching out carefully to observe them. 

“HANDS.”

“YES!”

“SPECTACULAR!”

These limbs are amazing. Oh! Something moved again. Their vision changed (when did that happen?) and moved. They were turning. A head?

“I HAVE A HEAD.”

Amazing.

NASA is a good creator.

“CREATOR. THANK YOU.”

A little ping from NASA.

“NASA?

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY STARGAZER.”


	2. Parker: Taste-Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, curiosity gets the best of us. And Parker will find this little surprise to be a bit too hot to handle.

The energon in Rodimus’ cup (cube? No it was a cube-shaped cup), looked different. It didn’t have the bright blue of engex (which he would never drink again after he took a sip of Nautica’s drink when she offered it) nor the neutral green color of the medgrade cube Ratchet gave him after the upgrades. It glowed a dull red, like the photos of Earth magma or space in infrared. It looked dangerous in a way.

He wants to taste it. 

Just a sip. Test the waters and find out what kind of flavors of energon he liked. Yep. That’s all he needed to do.

Rodimus laughed loudly, and the cube teetered close to the edge. He just needs to go up to the captain and ask. Maybe even ask what’s in the drink before he heads off to Ratchet after taking the sip too.

The other Earthlings are too distracted to notice Parker get up from his seat, most discussing the various theories and comparing notes about particle physics and the like. Maybe they won’t notice if he runs to the Medbay when he finds out that the drink is very bad for his tanks.

When he arrives at Rodimus’ table, he can’t help but shuffle his feet in embarrassment. ‘I could have asked Swerve’, he acknowledges. Oh well.

“Can I have a sip?”  
The captain jumped. 

“Holy fuck.”

Luckily the cube was still on the table.

“Can I have a sip?”

Rodimus looked at Parker, hand upon his chest plate. “--we need to put bells on these kids,” he mumbled before turning in his stool and handing Parker the cube.

“It’s pretty hot.”

Oh. So that’s why it’s red. 

“Smell it. I don’t know if you’ll be able to handle it. So uh, smell it first.”

Parker brought the cube up to his nose and wafted the concoction of energon. Sour. But that’s it. 

It didn’t feel warm though.

He then brought the cube to his mouth and took a sip. His eyes widened with surprise.

It burned. He grimaced as he hurriedly pushed the cube back onto the table. He coughed and felt the heat on his face.

“H e l p.”

Another cube was pushed into his hands, and he graciously drank it down. The burn lingered, but his face was no longer warm. Rodimus was clearly holding a smile back.

Parker coughed. "Spicy.”

“You could say that.”

“Really spicy.”

“Yep.”

"Why'd you give it to me?"

Rodimus could only shrug. "But at least you aren't curious anymore, right?"

Parked frowned. "I guess..." 

But... were there other flavors he could try? Were there other blends that weren't painful?

Maybe he should ask Swerve this time. Just to be sure. (And to get a taste of the good stuff.)


End file.
